Life Must Go On
by Yukio Valerie
Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang Mahasiswi di Kyoto University yang bekerja part-time di perpustakaan swasta milik keluarga Uchiha. Bagaimana kisahnya?/ chap 2 is up. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Hangatnya sinar matahari pada pagi hari musim panas yang ceria, telah berlalu seakan sirna tanpa bekas. Kemudian berganti dengan semilir angin dingin pada pagi hari yang gelap, Sang Surya entah bersemayam di mana. Memberikan kesempatan pada musim gugur yang telah siap meskipun masih dini.

Haruno Sakura membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Udara dingin di musim gugur membuatnya enggan turun dari tempat tidur. Ia menguap lebar sembari memaksa diri bangkit dari kasur nyamannya. Dengan langkah terseret-seret dan mata setengah terpejam juga selimut tebal yang melingkari hampir seluruh tubuhnya, Sakura berjalan ke sisi jendela. Membuka daun jendela lebar-lebar dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Namun, udara yang terasa dingin membuat gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu cepat-cepat menutup jendela dan semakin mengeratkan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Matanya terarah ke jam kecil di atas meja dan ia pun terkesiap.

"Oh, _Kami-sama_!" pekiknya.

Ia melempar selimutnya asal dan berlari ke pintu kamar. Membukanya cepat dalam satu kali sentakan dan sukses membuat sepupunya yang tengah menikmati secangkir coklat panas di meja dapur menoleh kaget.

"Ada apa, Saku-_nee_?" Gadis bertubuh ramping berambut coklat sebahu –yang sedang menggenggam secangkir coklat panas dengan kedua tangan, menatap Sakura dengan alis terangkat heran. Sakamoto Matsuri. Gadis yang berusia satu tahun lebih muda dari Sakura ini sebenarnya adalah cucu dari nenek Chiyo –yang saat ini menjadi kepala Rumah Sakit di Osaka dan juga merupakan nenek dari Sakura.

"Aku terlambat!" seru Sakura panik sambil berlari ke kamar mandi di samping dapur.

"Seingatku hari ini _nee-san_ tidak ada jadwal kuliah." Matsuri menimpali.

Sakura menggeleng dari dalam kamar mandi –yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat Matsuri. "Perpustakaan."

Sejak empat bulan yang lalu, Sakura bekerja di perpustakaan swasta tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Hanya kerja _part_ _time_ dengan gaji yang tak seberapa, tapi ia sangat menyukai pekerjaannya ini. Memang sejak kecil Sakura gemar sekali membaca. Mulai dari bacaan ringan seputar manga, novel sampai buku-buku klasik yang telah mendunia. Oleh karenanya ia sangat senang saat mendapatkan selebaran lowongan kerja part time di perpustakaan swasta, tempat di mana ia bisa membaca buku sepuas hatinya. Tanpa gangguan, tanpa mengeluarkan uang, dan di tambah lagi ia yang akan mendapatkan uang. Oh Sakura, kau benar-benar cerdas!

Matsuri menyesap coklat panasnya. "N_ee-san, _santailah sedikit. Lagipula bukankah _nee-san _baru kembali dari Hokkaido tadi malam, kupikir atasan _nee-san _mau mengerti."

Seruan Sakura dari kamar mandi terdengar samar karena tertelan bisingnya air yang mengucur deras dari _shower_. Matsuri mengendikkan bahu dan kembali menyantap sepotong _pancake_ yang menjadi menu sarapan paginya hari ini. Tepat saat Matsuri memasukkan suapan terakhir _pancake_ madunya, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan suara keras diikuti siluet merah jambu yang melesat ke kamar tidur. Tak butuh waktu lama, suara pintu lemari yang dibuka dengan gaduh menyusul dari arah kamar yang didominasi warna pastelitu. Matsuri hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah heboh sepupu merah jambunya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya dan sudah berpakaian lengkap. Rambut sebahunya yang senada bunga Sakura sudah tampak rapi meski masih terlihat agak basah. Tak lupa tas selempang yang menyampir di bahu kecilnya. Tangan kanannya tampak menggenggam ponsel flip metalik yang menempel di telinga kanannya.

"Iya _kaa-san_, aku sudah sampai…. Ya, aku mengerti. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. _kaa-san _juga baik-baik di sana. _Jaa_." Sakura menaruh ponselnya dalam tas selempangnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong di depan Matsuri sembari menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Mebuki-_basan_?" tanya Matsuri yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

Orang tuanya baru saja menelepon untuk menanyakan apakah ia sudah sampai di Kyoto dengan selamat. Ya, orang tuanya selalu mencemaskannya, selalu khawatir apabila Sakura tinggal jauh dari mereka. Bahkan saat pertama kali gadis itu mengutarakan niatnya untuk kuliah dan tinggal di Kyoto, kedua orang tuanya sempat menentang keras. Hingga akhirnya lambat laun orang tuanya mengijinkan, meskipun dengan syarat ia harus tingga bersama sepupunya di Kyoto. Sering Sakura merasa tertekan dengan sikap orang tuanya yang terlalu berlebihan itu, dan sesering itu pula Sakura selalu meyakinkan dirinya untuk memaklumi sikap orang tuanya itu.

"Kau tahu benar kenapa mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Saku-_nee_," ujar Matsuri setiap kali kakak sepupunya itu mengungkapkan rasa tertekannya dan akan diakhiri dengan gerutuan kecil dari Sakura. "Aku tahu, Matsu."

"Aku tahu," ujarnya lirih.

Matsuri meletakkan secangkir coklat panas di hadapan Sakura. " _Ba-san _dan _ji-san _sangat meyayangimu, _nee_," ujarnya sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya kembali. Ia menatap Sakura yang tengah menyesap coklat panasnya. Ia paham, ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan yang dirasakan oleh sosok yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya itu. Namun, bagaimanapun juga Sakura harus mengerti juga perasaan orang tuanya. Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya yang kini isinya telah habis dan memandang keluar jendela di mana daun-daun momiji mulai berubah warna.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu berujar, "Aku mengerti." Ia menguraikan senyum ceria sembari mengacak rambut coklat adik sepupunya itu. "Aku sudah terlambat, Matsu. Aku berangkat dulu. _jaa_…."

Tanpa menunggu balasan –atau bisa dibilang omelan dari Matsuri, Sakura berlari menuju garasi di samping rumah –tempat di mana ia menyimpan sepeda merah miliknya. Ia melirik jam putih yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Uh-oh, sepertinya ia sudah tertalu lama mengobrol dengan Matsuri tadi, dan itu artinya ia tidak bisa menikmati keindahan musim gugur di pagi ini.

.

**Naruto Fanfic © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Life Must Go On**

**By Blue Chrysanthemum**

.

Sudah hampir satu setengah tahun sejak Sakura pindah ke Kyoto untuk menempuh pendidikan di _Kyoto University,_ dan selama itulah ia tinggal di rumah Matsuri yang berada di pinggiran Kyoto bagian barat. Rumah yang mereka tempati tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk kedua remaja ini. Rumah bergaya minimalis yang mengangkat tema natural. Berbagai tanaman hidup tampak menghiasi beberapa sudut rumah ini.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sakura sudah tiba di perpustakaan tempatnya bekerja. Sebuah perputakaan bergaya Jepang semi tradisional. Sesampainya di halaman depan, Sakura memarkir sepeda merah tuanya di bawah pohon. Bunyi khas terdengar saat tangan Sakura menggeser _fusuma*_ dengan lambang kipas dwi warna tersebut. Setelah melepas sepatunya di _genkan*_ dan menyimpannya di _getabako*_, Sakura kembali melangkah hingga sampai pada ruangan luas dengan rak-rak yang tersusun rapi. Tertata buku-buku sesuai kelompoknya. Diantaranya ada yang sudah berubah warna .Namun, ada juga yang masih terlihat baru. Kesemuannya berbaur jadi satu. Meja-meja yang ditemani beberapa kursi tertata rapi di atas lantai yang berwarna coklat kayu. Nyaman. Ia mengumbar senyum ramah pada pengunjung perpustakaan sebelum meletakkan tas selempangnya di meja petugas. Sepasang _emerald-_nya memindai sekeliling untuk mencari atasannya.

Pandangannya beralih ke sisi ruangan di mana terdapat _shoji*_ yang menghubungkan ruangan ini dengan halaman samping. Tangan Sakura terangkat menyentuh _hikite*_ dan menggesernya pelan. Memperlihatkan taman kecil yang dilengkapi kolam batu alam, tanaman bonsai dan gemericik air yang bersumber dari pancuran bambu kecil. Langkah kakinya menyusuri _roka*_ yang membawanya ke bagian belakang bangunan ini. Di sebelah kirinya terdapat beberapa ruangan yang digunakan sebagai tempat pribadi si pemilik rumah.

Langkah kaki itu akhirnya berhenti di unjung _roka_. Meskipun sudah enam bulan lebih bekerja di sini, namun baru kali ini ia melihat belakang rumah ini saat musim gugur. Sepasang _emerald _miliknya berbinar kagum. Tanpa sadar, bibir mungilnya menggumamkan 'wow' pelan sebagai wujud apresiasinya. Dihadapannya, tersaji lukisan hidup yang memukau bagi siapapun yang melihat. Sebuah _master piece_ dari Sang Khaliq.

Lautan biru berkilauan dengan pasir putihnya yang tampak halus, ditemani pohon-pohon yang berjejer teratur di halaman belakang. Merahnya momiji yang berbaur dengan pohon _evergreen _memantulkan keindahan tersendiri. Sukses membuat sepasang _emerald_ itu tenggelam dalam pesonanya. Pandangan Sakura pun tertumbuk pada sosok pemuda yang sedang berdiri di tepi pantai. Membelakanginya.

Jarak antara dirinya dengan pantai memang tidak terlalu jauh, sehingga ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas setiap detail yang melekat pada diri pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mengenakan kemeja hitam –dengan lengan yang digulung asal sebatas siku yang tampak kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Rambut raven gelap yang tertata sempurna tampak bergoyang pelan.

"Sakura, kau sudah datang rupanya."

Terlalu serius mengamati, membuat Sakura tak menyadari atasannya sudah berdiri di belakang tubuhnya. Alhasil ia berjingkat kaget saat memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan mendapati jarak yang begitu dekat antara dirinya dengan pemilik perpustakaan ini. Segera saja ia membungkukkan badan memberi salam.

"_Ohayou, _Itachi_-niisan."_

"_Ohayou. _Sudah lama?"

Sakura menegakkan kembali badannya dan menggeleng pelan. "Baru saja sampai. Maaf karena terlambat datang, Itachi-_niisan._" Lagi, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Uchiha Itachi –nama pemilik perpustakaan tersebut tersenyum ramah. Ia menatap kearah lain sebelum kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kuperkenalkan seseorang padamu," ujar Itachi lalu menuruni undakan menuju halaman belakang. Sakura hanya mengekor di belakang hingga langkah mereka terhenti pada pemuda yang beberapa saat lalu ia amati diam-diam.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri tegak di tepi pantai yang berada di belakang perpustakaan. Ia memandang cekungan luas berisi liquid asin itu dengan ke dua tangan yang di masukkan ke saku celana. Sejujurnya, ia tidak sepenuhnya menikmati pemandangan Kyoto di musim gugur ini. Tidak dengan semua bayang masa lalu yang terus menghantuinya.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya ketika Itachi –kakak laki-lakinya memanggil. Sasuke bisa melihat seorang gadis berdiri kikuk di belakang Itachi. Gadis itu berperawakan sedang –mungkin tingginya setara dengan bahu Sasuke dengan rambut _pink _pucat yang tergerai bebas sebatas bahu. Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Haruno Sakura. Pekerja _part time_ yang saat ini berstatus sebagai mahasiswi di Universitas Kyoto.

Sakura berjalan lambat dengan setengah sadar seolah sebagian jiwanya masih tertinggal di pantai tadi. Ia menggeser _shoji _dan kembali melangkah ke meja kerjanya.

'_Kenapa aku ini?' _ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Matanya terpejam erat berusaha keras menenangkan diri karena jantungnya yang tidak mau berdetak normal. Sejak tadi ia berjuang agar rasa gugupnya tidak terlihat oleh kedua pemuda Uchiha itu. Ketika Itachi memperkenalkan Sasuke Uchiha sebagai adiknya yang baru pulang dari Paris, diam-diam Sakura mengamati pemuda di hadapannya itu.

Sasuke Uchiha. Cara pemuda itu berdiri, suara _baritone_ yang terkesan datar dan dalam. Tanpa Sakura sangka sebelumnya, pemuda itu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Sakura. Iris klorofil Sakura bertemu dengan iris sehitam obsidian pemuda itu. Seakan ingin mempermanis suasana, semilir angin turut berpartisipasi mempermainkan rambut mereka berdua. Begitu pun dengan guguran momiji merah yang terbang diantara keduanya. Seolah turut menyambut pertemuan pertama mereka.

Sakura membuka matanya dan menghela nafas keras-keras. Rasa penasaran timbul dalam diri gadis itu. Rasa penasaran akan pemuda yang telah menarik perhatiannya. Dan saat itu hanya satu hal yang terbesit dalam pikirannya.

Ia harus menghilangkan rasa penasarannya itu.

Ya… harus.

.

"Kau sudah menelepon ibu?" Sasuke menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari bukunya. Tidak mempedulikan pria berusia dua puluhan yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Uchiha Itachi mendesah memandang _ototou_-nya yang kelihatan tidak peduli itu. Sasuke sudah tinggal di Paris lebih dari lima tahun dan selama itu ia tidak pernah kembali ke Jepang. Sepanjang pengetahuan sang Kakak, kehidupan adiknya di Paris sudah cukup baik. Karena itu ia agak heran ketika Sasuke meneleponnya tiga hari yang lalu dan berkata ia akan kembali tinggal di Kyoto. Uchiha Itachi sudah bertanya pada ibunya tentang apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Sasuke karena anak itu sendiri tidak mau menjelaskan, tetapi ibunya juga tidak bisa membantu banyak. Apalagi setelah tiba di Kyoto, Sasuke sama sekali belum menelepon orang tua mereka di Paris.

"Ibu pasti khawatir, Sasuke. Teleponlah." Itachi berusaha membujuk _ototou _-nya.

"Ibu tidak punya alasan untuk khawatir. Sudah kubilang padanya aku datang ke sini untuk berlibur," gumam Sasuke ringan. "Kita tidak perlu memberitahu Ibu tentang hal selebihnya." Ia membalik lembaran buku yang tengah di bacanya dengan tenang. Sebaliknya, Uchiha Itachi memandang adik semata wayangnya itu dengan raut kekawatiran yang tampak jelas.

Selama lima tahun terakhir ini, adiknya menjadi pribadi yang tertutup. Anti sosial. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu ditumpukan buku-buku tebal atau menyendiri di tepi pantai dari pada bersosialisasi. Ia dan keluarganya sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk membuatnya kembali seperti dulu. Termasuk mengirimnya ke luar negeri. Namun sampai sekarang usahanya belum juga berbuah.

Itachi tahu benar apa yang dialami adiknya itu. Kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengan kita bukanlah suatu yang ringan. Apa lagi dengan perasaan bersalah yang selalu menghantuinya. Kadang Itachi sedikit menyesali sikap keluarganya yang terlalu mementingkan bisnis. Membuat Sasuke kecil kurang mendapat kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Meski begitu ia sadar tak ada gunanya menyalahkan yang sudah berlalu. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah berusaha. Berusaha mengembalikan adik kecilnya yang manis.

"Sasuke." Suara rendah milik Itachi kembali memanggil. Namun, seperti yang sudah-sudah, Sasuke tak mengindahkan panggilan kakaknya dan terus menenggelamkan diri dalam tumpukan buku-buku tebal dihadapannya. Itachi kembali menghela napas yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Ia menepuk pundak adiknya pelan, "Makanlah, kau belum makan sejak kemarin sore kan."

"Hn."

Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir tipis Sasuke. Sejujurnya ia khawatir dengan kondisi adiknya itu. Ia hanya berharap agar mukjizat segera datang.

"Sekarang aku di perpustakaan… yup, besok jam tiga sore?... mm, baiklah." Sakura berbicara pelan, mengingat saat ini ia sedang berada di tempat yang mengharuskan suasana tenang. Tangan kirinya memegang ponsel yang ditempelkan ke telinga, sedang tangan kanannya menulis sesuatu di buku besar. Sepertinya, daftar peminjaman dan pengembalian buku.

"Baik. Sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai."

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara bernada rendah yang Sakura kenali milik atasannya. "Sudah dulu ya, Gaara. _Jaa~_." Sakura menutup ponsel flipnya, lalu menatap Itachi yang sudah berada di depannya.

"Mau pergi, Itachi-_nii_?" Tanya Sakura yang melihat Itachi tampak rapi dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitamnya. Tangannya dengan cekatan memasang jas hitamnya.

"Iya. Ada rapat mendadak. Tolong jaga perpustakaannya ya, Sakura." Itachi menyempatkan mengusap puncak Sakura sebelum beranjak pergi.

Sakura mengangguk mengamati kepergian laki-laki yang sudah dianggap kakaknya itu sejenak, lalu menutup buku dihadapannya beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menyusuri rak-rak buku untuk melakukan pekerjaannya yang lain –menyusun dan merapikan buku-buku sesuai tempatnya, sesekali tangan putihnya terhenti pada buku yang dianggapnya menarik. Tiba-tiba langkahnya tertahan. Iris klorofilnya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda. Sakura sedikit menarik kepala untuk melihat lebih jelas diantara rak-rak buku yang menghalangi.

Pemuda itu duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di pojok dekat jendela, agak tersembunyi. Ia menempati bangku tepat di sudut di samping jendela kaca yang menampilkan lautan biru di luar sana. Pemuda itu menunduk kearah buku yang terbuka di meja sambil bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan. Ia terlihat sedang membaca, tapi Sakura memerhatikan mata pemuda itu tidak bergerak. Pandangan pemuda itu memang terarah ke buku, tapi perhatiannya tidak tercurah ke sana. Sepertinya ia sedang melamun. Poni panjang di sisi wajahnya tampak berayun pelan kala angin musim gugur menyusup melewati gorden yang terbuka dan membelai wajah rupawan itu. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tersungging di wajah Sakura dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat hinggap dipipinya . Tentu saja ia mengenalnya, pemuda itu adalah adik kandung atasannya. Sasuke Uchiha, dan Sakura yakin pemuda itu tengah melamun karena sama sekali tidak menyadari Sakura yang berdiri tidak jauh di sampingnya yang hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah rak buku. Sakura memandangi wajah yang sedang melamun itu dan tiba-tiba merasa ingin tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda itu.

Sasuke masih bergeming, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura sedang memandanginya. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu berapa lama ia memandangi pemuda itu. Ia baru tersadar ketika Sasuke bergerak, seakan juga baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu tampak menghela nafas sebelum menutup bukunya dan melempar pandang jauh ke luar jendela. Saat itu Sakura memutuskan untuk menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Hai, Sasuke." Sasuke mendengar sapaan ramah itu dan berpaling. Sepintas Sakura melihat kilatan emosi pada obsidian kembar pemuda itu ketika bertemu pandang dengan _emerald _Sakura. Sakura tersenyum manis dan ramah –kuda-kuda yang selalu Sakura terapkan saat menghadapi orang yang masih baru dikenalnya. Ayolah, memberikan imej baik itu perlu. Dirasa cukup, kemudian ia mengambil tempat kosong di depan Sasuke.

Sakura merasa sedikit canggung berada di hadapan pemuda ini. Lagipula, kenapa ia tadi malah berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Mereka bahkan belum kenal dekat. Sakura melirik sekilas pada pemuda yang tampaknya tidak berniat untuk melakukan interaksi dengannya itu. Terlihat dari sikapnya yang lebih memilih menatap pemandangan di luar sana. Sakura sedikit dongkol. Memang apa sih yang menarik di luar sana. Gerutunya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencairkan suasana yang kaku ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang baca apa, Sasuke?" Sakura tersenyum ramah dengan _emerald_ yang berbinar cerah. Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya guna melihat judul buku dihadapan Sasuke.

Sepasang obsidian menatap Sakura sekilas. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan gadis depannya, Sasuke malah berdiri dan memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana. "Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kita sudah berteman dekat, Haruno," ujar Sasuke dan melangkah pergi.

Sakura melongo. Reflek kepalanya berputar mengikuti punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Ini sungguh kejadian langka. Seumur-umur ia tidak pernah diacuhkan seperti barusan. Dan apa niat baiknya untuk beramah tamah baru saja ditolak mentah-mentah. Astaga… sekarang Sakura mulai meragukan pelajaran biologi yang membahas bahwa manusia itu berdarah panas. Pemuda itu benar-benar dingin. Atau, jangan-jangan dia bukan manusia.

Oh ayolah… kau mulai tidak beres,_ Miss_ Haruno.

o0o

Dan sepertinya, kita harus membiarkan nona muda ini istirahat dahulu agar kembali mendapatkan kewarasannya. Untuk itu… sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

Tsuzuku

_Fusuma_ : Panel berbentuk persegi panjang yang dipasang vertikal pada rel dari kayu, dapat dibuka atau ditutup dengan cara didorong. Kegunaannya sebagai pintu dorong atau pembatas ruangan_. Fusuma _ini menggunakan bahan yang tidak tembus cahaya.

_Shoji_ : Sama dengan fusuma hanya saja _shoji _menggunakan bahan yang tembus pandang.

_Genkan_ : Tempat dimana orang melepas sepatu mereka.

_Getabako_ : Rak atau lemari untuk menyimpan sandal atau sepatu.

_Hikite _: Pegangan pintu pada fusuma atau shoji

_Roka_ : Bagian berlantai kayu yang mirip dengan lorong yang berada di pinggir rumah.

Pojok Author:

Fic multichap pertama saya…

Bagaimana pendapat para reader sekalian?

Saran dan kritik ditunggu _ne_~ ^^

.

.

**Blue Chrysanthemum**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Naruto Fanfic © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Life Must Go On**

**By: Blue Chrysanthemum**

**..oOo..**

"Jadi, apakah dia tampan?"

Sakura membuka kotak bentonya dan mengambil sumpit lalu memisahkannya jadi dua. Berusaha mengabaikan seseorang yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

"Ayolah Sakura~ apa dia tampan?" Sakura menghela napas berat dan sedikit mendongak saat tangan kanannya digoyang-goyang dengan sedikit remasan. Ia menatap nyalang Yamanaka Ino yang duduk di hadapannya. Temannya yang bermata _aquamarine_ dan berambut pirang panjang terikat ponytail sepunggung itu masih _keukeuh_ menayakan pertanyaan yang sama dalam satu menit terakhir ini. Membuat Sakura sedikit menyesal telah bercerita pada sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Sak-"

"Yamanaka Ino, jelas-jelas kau tidak mendapat poinnya di sini" mendengus, Sakura mencomot sepotong tamago dan memasukan bulat-bulat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku sedang bicara soal adik Itachi-san yang dingin dan nyebelin itu. Bukan sedang promosi cowok." Sakura melanjutkan setelah menelan seluruh makanan di mulutnya. "Ya… meski dia memang cakep sih…" gumamnya kemudian.

""Eh, beneran?! Sakura! boleh dong aku dikenalin!" Suara Ino yang melengking berhasil membuat Sakura reflek menutup telinganya.

"Ayolah Ino-_pig_, kau sudah punya si pucat Sai!" ujar Sakura kemudian.

"Nggak apa-apa. aku kan cuma mau kenalan sama cowok yang katamu cakep itu," balas Ino sambil menggigit ujung sumpitnya, tatapannya menerawang dan imajinasinya kini sudah terbang entah ke mana.

"Makan, tuh, cakep." Sakura berubah sebal. "Aku sih malas banget lihat tampang dingin dan sok itu." Ia menusuk-nusuk nasi dihadapannya dengan keras hingga tak berbentuk bulatan lagi.

Ino menompang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan sembari mengamati polah Sakura. "Sakura, kau ini gimana sih, cowok dingin tuh justru lebih menarik tahu," kata Ino. "Aura mereka itu bagaikan magnet kuat yang menarik para cewek."

Sakura tak bisa menahan untuk tidak memutar bola matanya atraktif. Ia menyumpit sepotong sushi dan segera malahapnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namanya?" Ino masih penasaran. Ia bertopang dagu dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Sakura yang langsung saja disahuti oleh teriakan heboh Ino. Membuat Sakura hampir tersedak dibuatnya.

"_Kami-sama_! Namanya aja keren banget, Sakura! Pasti orangnya cool abis... Uhh~!" teriakan Ino membuat Sakura menyesal sudah memberitahunya. Ia hanya pasrah saat tangannya lagi-lagi menjadi korban remasan jemari lentik milik Ino –bahkan kini lebih erat hingga menimbulkan bercak-bercak kemerahan di permukaan kulitnya. Sakura menarik tangannya cepat tak lupa melancarkan tatapan mematikan untuk sahabat _blonde_-nya itu.

"Kau bisa mematahkan tanganku, pig!" desisnya.

"Nggak usah lebay, forehead," sahut Ino asal.

Gadis itu menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil cengar-cengir nggak jelas. "Kapan-kapan main ke perpustakaan tempatmu kerja ah."

Sakura tak mengacuhkan sababatnya itu dan lebih memilih menekuni makanannya. Sahabat pirangnya itu memang di atas normal kalau sudah berhubungan dengan cowok cakep dan juga fashion.

**..oOo..**

Hyuuga Hinata baru saja memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas saat sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depannya. Jendela mobil di turunkan dan Hinata bisa melihat sepupunya duduk di balik kemudi. Gadis dengan pembawaan kalem itu tersenyum kemudian membuka pintu penumpang.

"_Hime_!"

Kepala Hinata berputar ke arah suara tersebut dan matanya terpaku pada pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang menghampiri teman perempuannya yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisi Hinata sekarang. Anak perempuan yang dipanggil _Hime_ itu tersenyum senang saat lengan pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi menggenggam tangannya, kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan menuju halte.

Perhatian Hinata kembali ke Neji ketika mendengar sepupunya itu menyuruhnya masuk. Hinata mengangguk kecil dan bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Bisa kulihat kau masih memikirkan laki-laki itu," celutuk Neji tiba-tiba.

Hinata menunduk. Menatap miniatur seorang putri yang menggantung di tasnya _purple_-nya.

"Ini sudah lima tahun, Hinata. Kau masih belum bisa melupakannya?" Neji melirik penumpang di sebelahnya yang masih menunduk.

"Aku sudah melupakannya." Bantah Hinata.

Neji mendengus. "Kepalamu berputar begitu cepat hanya karena mendengar seseorang menyebut _Hime_."

Mendengar itu,Hinata hanya bisa membisu. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan gantungan kunci di pangkuannya. Ia masih ingat peristiwa sepuluh tahun lalu dengan sangat jelas. Saat itulah ia pertama kali bertemu dengan anak laki-laki dengan senyum ramah yang membuat hatinya berdegup kencang.

Cinta pertamanya.

Musim panas sepuluh tahun yang lalu….

Saat itu jam istirahat sekolah. Hinata berjongkok sendirian di bawah pohon Sakura di belakang sekolahnya. Mata bulannya terlihat sembab dan isakan pelan terdengar samar dari bibir mungilnya. Telapak tangannya menggenggam gantungan kunci miliknya yang sudah berbentuk abstrak itu. Gantungan kunci berbentuk kelinci itu adalah gantungan kunci favoritnya. Gantungan kunci yang didapat dari adiknya saat ulang tahun ke-sebelasnya.

Kejadian itu bermula saat teman sekelas Hinata yang berbadan gempal dengan rambut yang mekar menghampiri dirinya yang sedang menggambar di bangkunya. Anak perempuan itu beserta dua teman lainnya meminta gantungan kunci milik Hinata. Tentu saja Hinata menolak, dan setelah itu semuanya terasa buruk bagi Hinata. Anak perempuan itu menarik paksa gantungan kunci miliknya –menyebabkan kain boneka yang membunkusnya terkoyak dengan isinya yang menyembul keluar. belum puas, anak perempuan itu membuang gantungan milik Hinata ke lantai dan menginjaknya kuat-kuat sambil melangkah pergi.

"Dasar Hyuuga pelit." celutuknya.

Hinata yang pada dasarnya anak pemalu tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, tangan kecil Hinata memungut gantugan itu dan bergegas berlari keluar kelas menuju halaman belakang. Tempatnya biasa menghabiskan waktu seorang diri.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kepala Hinata mendongak. Matanya menyipit sedikit karena silau. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan latar belakang langit biru menatapnya bingung . Hinata belum pernah melihatnya sebelum ini. Ia memang sulit untuk akrab dengan teman-temannya. Jangankan akrab, disuruh berkenalan saja terasa begitu sulit bagi Hinata yang notabene seorang pemalu.

Anak laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok di depan Hinata. "Kau kenapa menangis?" tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi.

Hinata menunduk –membuat anak laki-laki itu hanya bisa melihat poni indigo Hinata yang menutupi dahinya. Anak laki-laki itu bisa mendengar cicit Hinata disela-sela isakannya. "Gan-gantungan… hiks… kunci milikku ru-rusak. Hiks."

Tidak ada sahutan yang terdengar. Membuat Hinata berpikir anak laki-laki itu sudah meninggalkannya. Siapa juga yang mau berlama-lama dengan anak pemalu seperti dirinya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah gantungan kunci terefleksi dalam manik keperakan Hinata. Anak perempuan yang menyandang nama Hyuuga itu mendongak dan mendapati anak laki-laki dihadapannya tersenyum.

"Ambillah."

"U-untukku?"

"Ya. Jaga baik-baik. Jangan sampai hilang lagi ya, _Hime_." katanya dengan nada ramah. Anak laki-laki itu menyerahkan gantungan berbentuk putri kepada hinata.

"_Hime_?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya menatap polos pada anak laki-laki di depannya.

"Un. Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu _Hime_."

Hinata berkedip satu –dua kali menatap wajah yang berseri-seri itu. Ia baru akan membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah lapangan. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama dan melihat sekumpulan anak laki-laki tengah melambai ke arahnya –tepatnya ke arah anak laki-laki di depannya.

"Aku pergi dulu," kata si anak laki-laki sambil menatap balik Hinata.

"Jangan menangis lagi, _Hime_." Laki-laki itu menepuk puncak kepala Hinata dan berlari menjauh –menghampiri teman-temannya.

Hinata tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia menatap gantungan dalam genggamannya lekat-lekat. Gantungan minitur putri dengan kimono merah muda yang indah. Ia merasa senang. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat hadiah dari orang lain –selain keluarganya tentu saja. Selengkung bianglala terbit di bibir Hinata. Ia menggenggam erat gantungan kunci tersebut dan membawanya ke depan dada.

"_Arigatou_."

**..oOo..**

"Kyaaa!" pekikan tertahan kembali melewati gendang telinga Sakura. Gadis itu mendesah dalam hati. _'Apalagi sekarang?'_ batinnya.

"Psst… Sakura." Ino menusuk-nusuk lengan Sakura dengan sumpitnya, sedangkan mata aqua-nya memandang lekat ke balik punggung Sakura. tepatnya ke pintu masuk kantin.

"Hm…," gumam Sakura cuek. Ia mencelupkan sepotong daging ke dalam kecap asin kemudian melahapnya dalam sekali masuk.

"Pangeranmu sudah datang."

"Hng?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Sumpit masih bertengger di mulutnya.

"Tuh." Ino menunjuk direksi di belakang tubuh Sakura dengan sumpitnya. Penasaran, Sakura pun menoleh dan senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya.

"Gaay –guu!"

Sepotong daging tersangkut di tenggorokan Sakura,"Ugh!"

Gaara segera berlari ke sisi Sakura, mengambil jus di meja dan dengan cepat mengangsurkannya pada Gadis Musim Semi yang wajahnya tampak pasi. Mati matian Sakura mengisap cairan dingin itu hingga akhirnya bisa menelan potongan makanan yang tersangkut.

"Uah! Kupikir aku akan mati!"

Gaara yang kini berdiri di samping Sakura menyentil dahi lebar gadis itu. "Dasar gadis ceroboh! Bukankah kamu tahu kalau makan itu nggak boleh bicara?"

Sakura cemberut. "Salah sushinya kenapa mesti nyangkut."

Gemas, Gaara kembali menyentil dahi lebar Sakura. "Malah nyalahin makanan." Senyum kecil bermain-main di sudut bibirnya.

"Ish! Gaara! sakit tahu!" memberengut, Sakura mengusap jidatnya yang memerah kemudian membalasnya dengan mencubit lengan Gaara. Sementara Ino memerhatikan keduanya sambil terus menghisap jus alpukatnya dengan penuh antusias. Memanjakan matanya pada cowok cakep di depannya.

"Sudah selesai kuliah, Gaara?" Sakura menyumpit sepotong tamago dalam kotak bentonya.

"Aa." Jawab Gaara singkat sambil memegang tangan kanan Sakura dan mengarahkannya pada mulutnya. Hup! satu tamago berhasil masuk ke mulut Gaara –yang sukses membuat Sakura memekik tak terima.

"Enak."

Sakura bersidekap dan sedikit mengangkat dagunya. "Tentu saja. siapa dulu yang buat."

"Paling juga buatan Matsuri."

"Hei!" Tak terima, Sakura kembali melancarkan cubitannya ke arah lengan Gaara yang sayang sekali berhasil dihindari pemuda itu. pemuda itu menegak jus melon Sakura hingga tinggal separuh.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu. Kau tak lupa soal kemarin, bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku bukan penderita Alzaimer, Gaara."

Gaara menepuk surai merah jambu milik Sakura kemudian berbicara, "Kalau begitu aku tunggu di depan. Sampai nanti." Kemudian beralih menatap Ino –yang gelagapan sendiri.

"Duluan, Yamanaka." Ujarnya singkat yang dibalas anggukan cepat dari Ino dan satu kerlingan nakal –membuat Sakura ingin menyelupkan wajah sahabat pirangnya itu ke dalam saos. Dengan itu, Gaara mulai berjalan ke luar kantin.

Melihat sosok Gaara yang sudah menghilang, Sakura langsung diberondong pertanyaan oleh Ino.

"Kalian pacaran? Sejak kapan? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, _forehead_?"

Sakura mendengus geli melihat Ino yang terlihat heboh itu. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembil Ino dengan gemas dan menarik keduanya ke arah yang berlawanan. "Jangan nyebar gosip, Inooo _pig_~!Aku tidak pacaran dengan Gaara. Kami cuma sahabatan."

Ino menghentikan cubitan monster Sakura. ia meringis kecil sebelum berujar tegas. "Aku tidak percaya. Jelas-jelas tadi dia menghampiri kita –kamu tepatnya." sumpit Ino tepat mengarah ke hidung Sakura. dengan refleks, gadis bersurai merah jambu itu memundurkan kepalanya.

"Dan lagi, kalian akan kencan. Ayolah, kau tak perlu malu mengakuinya," tutur Ino penuh semangat. Menusuk-nusuk ujung sumpitnya ke hidung mungil Sakura.

Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan memutar bola matanya sembari menjauhkan sumpit Ino dari wajahnya. "Aku dan Gaara tidak kencan. Aku hanya menemaninya ke tempat reparasi karena kameranya rusak."

"dia yang mengajakmu?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil menyumpit potongan terakhir sushinya.

"Jangan-jangan itu modus buat ngajak kamu kencan."

"Maksudmu?." jawab Sakura cuek sambil menyeruput jus melonnya.

"Haruno Sakura, artinya Sabaku Gaara naksir sama kamu. Hm…hm…."

Hampir saja Sakura tersedak jus melonnya mendengar pernyataan asal Ino. Ia menatap gadis didepannya yang kini malah memasang wajah menyebalkan sambil menaik turunkan kedua alis pirangnya.

Mengabaikan Ino, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan menyampirkan tas selempangnya di bahu kiri. "Sebodo ah. Aku pergi dulu."

"Sukses buat kencannya, _Dear_~"

Hampir saja Sakura melempar sepatunya untuk menyumpal mulut kuda nil Ino kalau saja dia tidak ingat sudah ditunggu Gaara.

**..oOo..**

_The Silent Man_-nya Dream_ Theater_ memenuhi seisi ruangan bercat coklat muda dengan lantai kayu bersih berwarna coklat tua. Seorang pemuda tampak menyamankan diri pada salah satu sofa di tengah ruangan. Tampak di sisi ruangan berdiri deretan rak buku setinggi dua meter yang terbuat dari kayu berplitur coklat tua.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah membaca lembaran-lembaran buku dalam pangkuannya itu menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak ketika indera pendengarannya sayup-sayup menangkap suara dari arah pintu.

'_Siapa?'_ Pikirnya.

Ia melepas kacamata bacanya dan menaruhnya di meja samping, kemudian menolehkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Mendapati sosok gadis berbalut jaket ungu putih tengah mengumbar senyum dengan mata yang berbinar menatapnya. Rambut indigo panjang yang terurai di balik punggung tampak berayun lembut setiap kali ia melangkah. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut. Namun akhirnya ia berdiri juga sembari mengulas senyum tipis.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sudah pulang?" Hinata memasang tampang sebal. Meski begitu, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senang yang membuncah di hatinya. Ia langsung melempar kedua tangannya ke balik punggung pemuda itu ketika jarak mereka cukup dekat. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Pemuda itu –Sasuke balas menepuk rambut lebat milik Hinata. "Maafkan aku, Hinata. Lagipula, dari mana kau tahu aku sudah pulang." Ia melepas pelukannya dengan tangan kanan yang masih menempel di kepala bersurai indigo itu.

Kepala Hinata menggeleng di bawah tangan besar Sasuke. "Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Sebenarnya aku hanya menemani Neji-nii yang ingin bertemu dengan Itachi-_nii_. Dan Itachi-_nii_ bilang kamu sudah pulang. Jadi aku langsung menghampirimu ke sini."

"Neji?"

"Un. Sekarang lagi ngobrol di depan dengan Itachi-_nii_." Jelas Hinata sambil melempar pandang ke arah pintu yang terbuka, diikuti oleh Sasuke. Bisa terlihat di sana, Itachi dan Neji tampak terlibat pembicaaraan yang serius. Mungkin, soal perusahaan. Memang, sepupu Hinata tersebut sudah di serahi tanggung jawab memimpin anak cabang perusahaan Real Estate keluarga Hyuuga. Sebenarnya, Sasuke sempat ditawari juga oleh ayahnya untuk mengurus cabang di Kyoto setelah pendidikannya selesai tahun lalu. Namun, ia menolak.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat kesepian sejak kau pindah ke Paris. " suara Hinata mengintrupsi.

Alih-alih menjawab, Pemuda pemilik mata sehitam jelaga itu berjalan menuju lemari pendingin di sudut ruangan. Mengambil dua kaleng soda dan menyerahkannya satu pada Hinata yang sudah menyamankan diri di sofa panjang di tengah ruangan.

"_Arigatou_," Hinata tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke mengangguk dan duduk di samping Hinata. "Temanmu bukan hanya aku saja, Hinata." Ujarnya kemudian sambil membuka kaleng minumannya.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan kaleng di genggamannya. "Kau tahu aku tak begitu pandai mencari teman, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil lalu meneguk kaleng minumannya. Disampingnya, Hinata ikut membuka kaleng minumannya dan menegaknya sedikit.

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis pemilik wajah lembut itu adalah teman masa kecil Sasuke sejak ia menginjak Taman Kanak- Kanak. Hubungan baik yang terjalin antara keluarga mereka membuat Sasuke dan Hinata menjadi dekat. Memori lama berkelabat dalam benak Sasuke. Ah, rasanya itu sudah lama sekali. Dan Sasuke benar-benar merindukan momen-momen itu sekarang.

" –'kan?"

Suara lembut Hinata menyeret Sasuke kembali dari lamunanya. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati mata bulan Hinata menatapnya. "Hn?"

" Aku bertanya, kau akan lama di sini, 'kan?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengangkat kaleng minumannya.

"A—ah, itu…" Hinata menunduk –menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangannya memainkan kaleng soda digenganggamnnya dengan gelisah. Tiba-tiba ia mendongak dan menggeleng cepat. "Bukan apa-apa. aku senang Sasuke-_kun _akan lama di sini."

Tangan dengan urat-urat halus itu sempat terhenti sejenak. Sasuke melirik Hinata yang tersenyum kecil kemudian kembali menggerakkan tangannya dan menegak minumannya hingga tandas.

"Hn."

**..oOo..**

Mobil _Porsche_ berwarna merah tampak melaju membelah kabut malam di sepanjang jalan utama Kyoto. Lagu _Michi to you all_ milik _Aluto_ mengalun lembut dari _tape_ mobil. Dua orang di dalam mobil tampak tenggelam dalam kegiatannya masing-masing. Gaara masih berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobilnya di tengah guyuran hujan yang menyiram jalanan Kyoto. Sedangkan Sakura tengah menatap rintik hujan lewat kaca jendela mobil Gaara. Tangan kirinya menopang kepalanya dengan siku yang menumpu pada pinggiran pintu.

Sakura baru saja menemani Gaara ke toko reparasi karena kamera kesayangan Gaara telah menjadi korban tangan jahil Kankuro. Sakura masih ingat raut wajah Gaara saat bercerita tadi. Wajah yang ditekuk, kening berkerut dan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan. Sebuah pemandangan langka bagi Sakura yang hampir setiap harinya mengkonsumsi wajah stoic Gaara. Namun, begitulah Sabaku Gaara. Jika sudah menyangkut kamera kesayangannya itu, ia akan lebih sensitif. Sakura lebih suka menyebutnya _Camera Complex. _Gadis musim semi itu tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat wajah marah Gaara –yang bagi Sakura malah terlihat menggemaskan itu melintas di benaknya, dan sepertinya tawa itu berhasil menarik perhatian orang yang menjadi objek imajinasinya. Pemuda yang kini tengah mengemudi itu melirik Sakura lewat ekor matanya.

"Ada yang lucu, Saku?"

Masih dengan bibir yang mengembangkan tawa, Sakura menoleh sebentar ke arah Gaara. Rambut sebahu Sakura mengayun lembut menggesek pipi kirinya saat ia menengok. "_Iie yo_, Gaara," ujarnya sembari menggeleng lalu kembali memandang rintik hujan yang menciptakan sungai kecil di kaca mobil. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, gerak tubuhnya tadi terekam erat oleh _jade _kembar kemudian diteruskan ke otak yang tersembunyi di balik tempurung kepala yang ditutupi helai-helai merah bata. Mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal yang memacu jantung untuk berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Gaara kembali terpesona pada gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu. Ia menyukai semua hal pada diri gadis itu. Tawa lepasnya hingga membentuk sepasang bulan sabit berbingkai bulu mata lentik yang menyimpan _emerald_ indah di baliknya. Juga helaian merah muda yang merangkum wajah bersihnya. Tampak serasi dengan cardigan coklat yang tengah dipakai Sakura. Membuatnya seperti bunga Sakura yang baru saja bersemi.

"Bagaimana kerja _part time _-mu, Saku?" Gaara yang masih fokus dari balik kemudi membuka pembicaraan. Secepat kilat Sakura menoleh ke arah Gaara, ia mengubah duduknya sedikit menyamping agar bisa menghadap pemuda itu. Iris klorofilnya tampak berkilat tertimpa sinar lampu kendaraan lain dari depan.

Gaara mengamati polah Sakura dari ekor matanya. Sebentar lagi pasti akan ada siaran radio langsung dari mobilnya. Tanpa ia sadari, dalam diam Gaara mulai menghitung mundur dari angka tiga dan tepat saat hitungannya berakhir, suara sopran Sakura mengalun di udara. Sepuluh menit berlalu dengan kecerewetan Sakura yang ditimpali satu dua kata dari Gaara.

"Aa."

"Lalu?"

"_Sou ka?"_

Sakura masih terus mengoceh. "Dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku jadi kepikiran, jangan-jangan dia adalah _cyborg _yang dipesan Itachi-_nii _untuk jadi adiknya."

Ucapan terakhir Sakura yang terdengar ngaco itu mengundang gelak tawa dari Gaara. Sakura menghentikan ceritanya. Ia menatap bingung pada Gaara yang tiba-tiba tertawa. Apa ucapannya ada yang lucu? Tapi toh ia ikut tertawa , tawa itu tak bertahan lama.

Sakura menempelkan sedikit wajahnya ke sisi jendela saat matanya menangkap sosok yang tak asing baginya. Matanya terpaku pada gadis remaja bertubuh ramping dengan rambut panjang berwarna indigo yang sedang berjalan bersisian bersama seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan model yang cukup aneh.

Sakura tidak bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan gadis itu hingga membuat pemuda di sampingnya itu tertawa kecil. Bagi kebanyakan orang mungkin pemandangan seperti itu sudah biasa. Tapi, tidak bagi Sakura yang mengenal pemuda itu –meskipun ia masih ragu apa benar pemuda itu pemuda yang dikenalnya.

"Ada apa, Saku?"

Perhatian Sakura kembali ke Gaara ketika mendengar sahabatnya itu memanggil namanya. Sakura menggeleng pelan sambil melempar senyum yang mengisyaratkan 'bukan-apa-apa'.

Ia menatap sekali lagi lewat kaca spion dan hanya mendapati orang-orang yang sibuk berteduh.

'_Mungkin salah lihat,'_ batinya.

**..oOo..**

"_Gomen_ sudah merepotkanmu, Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Hn." Sasuke menggumam sambil mengamati Kyoto di malam hari. tidak banyak berubah sejak terakhir ia di Jepang. Ia menatap hilir mudik kendaraan yang melintas di jalan utama Kyoto dan tepat saat itu, mata elangnya menangkap siluet merah muda di dalam mobil _Porsche _merah yan melewatinya.

'_Bukankah dia pekerja part-time di Perpustakaan? Jadi dia tidak datang hari ini karena kencan? Siapa pemuda yang bersamanya itu?'_ Sasuke membatin dan detik selanjutnya ia mendecih kecil. _'Apa peduliku?'_ lanjutnya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Hinata di sampingnya dan tersenyum kecil saat gadis itu ngedumel karena Neji meninggalkannya di perpustakaan dan malah pergi bersama Itachi. "Neji-_nii_ menyebalkan."

"Lama tidak mengobrol denganmu ternyata membuatku rindu… _Hime_."

Hinata menoleh dengan mata yang membulat. Detik berikutnya ia merengut seraya mencubit pinggang Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu meringis ditengah tawa kecilnya.

"Jangan menggodaku, Sasuke-_kun_."

**..oOo..**

Hujan telah reda, hanya menyisakan gerimis kecil saat mobil Gaara berhenti di halaman rumah tempat Sakura tinggal. Sakura lekas melepas _seat belt _dan turun dari mobil. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat Gaara yang masih anteng di balik kemudi.

"_Sankyuu_, Gaara. Buat makanannya juga." Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya yang menggenggam kantong coklat dan menggoyangkannya pelan. Gaara membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman tipis. "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena sudah menemaniku hari ini."

Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya. "Sama-sama kalau begitu."

Tangan Gaara rasanya gatal untuk menyambar kameranya dan mengabadikan momen itu. Ia berdehem pelan sebelum membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Aa. Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang."

"Lho? Nggak mampir dulu?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Sudah malam, lain kali saja. _Jaa_."

Sakura menegakkan badannya dan melambali ke arah mobil Gaara yang menghilang di balik kabut malam. "_Jaa ne~_"

Sakura sedikit menggigil saat dirasa udara musim gugur membelai bagian kulitnya yang tidak terlindung pakaian. Ia memutuskan untuk segera masuk sebelum tubuhnya membeku. Meski masih memasuki awal musim gugur, angin musim dingin sudah mulai berhembus menunjukkan eksistensinya. Hmm… berendam sebentar dalam air panas csepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Paling tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya sekaligus membuatnya kembali segar. Senyum kecil muncul di wajah Sakura memikirkan rencana indahnya itu.

"Baru pulang, Saku-_nee_?" Tanya Matsuri yang sudah berdiri di balik pintu. Sepertinya ia baru saja selesai mandi. Terlihat dari handuk yang _nangkring _di atas kepala coklatnya.

"Yup." Sakura tengah berjongkok untuk melepas sepatunya saat matanya menangkap gerak tubuh sepupunya yang tampak aneh. Berkali-kali Matsuri melongokkan kepalannya ke luar rumah.

"Kalau kau mencari Gaara, dia sudah pulang," ujar Sakura kalem. Ia sedikit terkekeh geli melihat perubahan rona pada wajah Matsuri. Siapa sangka adik sepupunya ini menaruh perasaan lebih pada sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak mencari Gaara-_nii_!" –yah, meskipun belum mau mengaku.

Wajah cemberut Matsuri berubah menjadi raut bingung saat Sakura menyerahkan kantong coklat padanya. "Untukku?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Dari Gaa-ra-_nii,_" lanjut Sakura menirukan panggilan Matsuri yang ditujukan untuk Gaara. Ia menyempatkan melempar kerlingan jahil sebelum melesat menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan sepupunya yang kini wajahnya sudah menyamai warna baju yang tengah dipakainya. Merah tomat.

"SAKU-_NEE!"_

**..oOo..**

Sakura menatap kosong buku besar di depannya. Sudah sejak dua jam lalu dia melakukan hal itu. Pikirannya masih berpusat pada kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Pemuda yang ia lihat di jalan utama Kyoto. Jika pemuda itu benar-benar Sasuke, lantas siapa wanita yang berjalan di sampingnya kemarin. Sebenarnya ia sedikit ragu, pasalnya Sasuke yang selama ini terekam di benak Sakura adalah sesosok makhluk berdarah dingin dan misterius. –ah, tambahkan kata sok di depan kata misterius. Kenapa pemuda itu bisa dengan mudah tersenyum di depan orang lain?

Sakura menegakkan badannya tiba-tiba. Selintas pemikiran baru saja lewat di benaknya.

Benar juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, pemuda itu hanya bersikap dingin saat berhadapan dengan Sakura. Bahkan, meski hanya sekali, Sakura pernah memergoki Sasuke berbicara santai dengan Konohamaru –anak SMP yang kadang membantu Sakura di perpustakaan.

Gadis itu kembali menjatuhkan kepalannya. Menjadikan kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja sebagai bantalan dagunya.

Seingat Sakura, dia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun hingga membuat Sasuke bersikap dingin padanya. Jadi apa yang membuat Sasuke bersikap seperti itu padanya?

"Argh~" Sakura mengerang frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya –yang hari ini ia biarkan tergerai sebatas bahu. Hari-harinya sudah cukup merepotkan, jadi ia tidak mau menambah repot hidupnya dengan memikirkan orang tak jelas seperti adik atasannya itu.

Sakura menutup buku dihadapannya lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melempar pandang ke arah Konohamaru yang duduk bersila di ujung ruangan dengan beberapa _manga_ berserakan di sekitar kakinya. Sakura memberikan sinyal untuk menjaga perpustakaan sementara ia beristirahat sebentar. Sakura memutuskan membuat cokelat panas untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia berjalan ke belakang rumah –dapur memang berada di bagian belakang rumah tersebut. Saat melewati teras belakang, Sakura sedikit memelankan langkahnya seraya emeraldnya melirik jauh ke pantai lalu segera berderap menuju dapur.

**..oOo..**

Cahaya matahari terpantul silau di atas permukaan laut, membuatnya seperti taburan berlian di atas permadani biru yang terbentang luas. Duduk di tepi pantai adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Beralaskan pasir lembut ia menatap permainan ombak dihadapannya dan berfikir sudah berapa tahun lamanya sejak terakhir kali ia menikmati suasana Kyoto yang damai seperti ini. Lima tahun di Paris bukan berarti ia melupakan Kyoto, tempat kelahirannya. Hanya saja, sesuatu telah terjadi dan membuat Uchiha bungsu ini tidak menyukai tempat kelahirannya lagi. Karenanya, lima tahun yang lalu Sasuke menyetujui ajakan orang tuannya untuk pergi ke Paris dan berfikir tak akan kembali ke Jepang, kampung halamannya lagi.

Namun, bertentang dengan itu semua. Sekarang ia malah duduk merenung di tempat yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu yang sudah ditinggalkannya sembari menatap lurus ke depan dengan perasaan yang absurd. Pikiran Sasuke berkelana merenungi masa lalunya. Juga alasan kenapa ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat yang tidak ia inginkan ini.

"Kau seperti putra duyung saja. Menunggu putri yang terdampar eh?" suara itu milik Haruno Sakura. Dengan segelas mug di masing-masing tangannya, gadis itu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu Haruno. Pergilah," Sasuke bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gulungan ombak di hadapannya.

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Lagi-lagi disuguhi ucapan es. Kalau bisa dimakan sih Sakura mau-mau saja. Lha ini… bisa sih dimakan. Makan ati maksudnya. Dumel Sakura dalam hati.

Meski baru saja ia tak ingin mengurusi hal merepotkan seperti Sasuke, rasa penasaran dalam hati Sakura terlalu besar. Ia harus tahu alasan kenapa pemuda itu bersikap dingin padanya. Karenanya, sekarang ia berada di sini. Sakura mengambil tempat di sisi kiri Sasuke dan menaruh satu mug di dekat kakinya sedangkan yang satu lagi ia genggam di depan dada. Dalam lingkup pandang Sakura, ia tengah menyaksikan profil seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Adik dari atasannya yang entah kenapa sejak pertama bertemu sudah melancarkan serangan dingin padanya.

Dari posisinya saat ini, Sakura menyadari pemuda itu menawan. Rambut hitamnya tampak halus dengan potongan yang tampak tajam pada bagian belakangnya. Poni panjangnya membingkai sisi wajah putih bersih dengan tulang rahang yang tampak tegas. Iris itu juga tampak memukau. Namun, entah kenapa, ketika Sakura menatapnya, ia merasakan perasaan sedih dalam dadanya.

"Hentikan tatapan bodohmu itu." suara dalam tersebut sukses membuat Sakura terlempar dari dunia lamunannya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dan buru-buru menyeruput coklat panasnya sambil menahan dongkol. Pemuda di sampingnya ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi di suatu masa, Sakura merasa seakan-akan pemuda itu mau menangis.

"Hhh~" Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang seraya menjauhkan tepian mug dari bibirnya. Pemuda di sampingnya ini sungguh membuatnya frustasi sekaligus penasaran.

"Aku tahu, apa pun yang terjadi sama kamu, itu bukan urusanku," Sakura memulai pembicaraan, membuat kelereng hitam milik Sasuke bergulir ke arahnya. "Tapi, bisa nggak kita ngobrol seperti biasa. Sesama teman gitu, kalau kau terus mendinginkanku begini aku bisa kena hipotermia."

Wajah Sasuke masih sedater triplek, dia melihat wajah Sakura yang menatap lurus ke depan. Uap putih transparan menyapu wajah Sakura yang membuat wajah gadis itu tampak menghangat.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau obrolkan?" tanya Sasuke membuat Sakura menoleh dan menatapnya tak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya pemuda itu menanggapinya dan meskipun belum mau memanggil nama kecilnya. Meski begitu, bibir Sakura tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau dimulai dari perkenalan diri?" usul Sakura semangat.

"Kau sudah tahu namaku dan aku sudah tahu namamu. Perkenalan apalagi?,"

"Hm... iya sih…," Sakura mengangguk-angguk lucu. Jari telunjukknya mengetuk-ngetuk ujung dagunya.

Tiba-tiba, ia berseru dan menatap Sasuke dengan sepasang emerald yang berbinar.

"Oh ya! Kudengar kamu pulang dari Paris. Bagaimana di sana? Apa benar-benar indah? Sudah lama aku ingin ke sana. Ah, andai ada yang mengajakku kesana… Ah" –wajah gadis itu memerah. Ia melirik ragu-ragu ke arah Sasuke yang juga tenngah menatapnya.

"Uum, itu… bukannya aku memintamu untuk mengajakku ke sana. Maksudku… suatu saat aku ingin pergi ke sana juga. Benar, seperti itu. Kamu jangan salah paham." Ucapnya dengan ekspresi lucu.

Sasuke mengambil mug di dekat kaki Sakura dan menyesapnya perlahan. Menyembunyikan senyuman kecil di balik bibir mug.

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah meneguk minumannya. Ia jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Ng... kekasihmu cantik juga, ya?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke menatapnya heran. "A-ah itu, kemarin malam aku nggak sengaja lihat kamu jalan sama seorang gadis, hehe," Sakura nyengir kuda. Ujung telunjuk kanannya menggaruk-nggaruk pipi kanannya. Takut salah bicara.

Melihat reaksi Sasuke yang diam saja membuat Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya –memasang pose menyerah. "_Wakatta_, itu bukan urusanku," kata Sakura cepat.

Sasuke masih belum memberi respon. Pemuda itu menatap burung camar yang terbang di lintasan imajiner di atas laut.

"_Ne_, Sasuke…" panggilan Sakura membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"Berhubung kamu nggak mau cerita soal kehidupanmu. Jadi untuk kali ini biar aku saja yang cerita. Tapi ingat!" –Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Sasuke. "Lain kali kau yang ganti cerita. _Wakatta ka_?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan alis sedikit terangkat.

"Ehm!" Sakura berdehem sekali dan mulai bercerita.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku lahir tanggal 28 Maret di Hokkaido dan tinggal di sana sampai kelas tiga SMA. Aku kuliah di Kyoto _Daigaku_ dan tinggal di rumah sepupuku, Matsuri. Sedangkan orang tuaku tetap di Hokkaido. Oh ya?" –seakan teringat sesuatu, surai merah muda itu berayun saat Sakura memutar kepalanya menghadap Sasuke.

"Kurasa kita seumuran, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu kuliah?"

"Sudah selesai."

Mata bulat Sakura semakin membulat kagum. "_Sugee_… kau pintar juga _ne_, Sasuke. Diumur segini sudah lulus. Kalau aku…"

–dan selama beberapa menit ke depan, Suara Sakura kembali mengudara. Di latari deburan ombak juga desir angin laut yang menenangkan. Di sampingnya, Sasuke diam dan sama sekali tak ada niat menyela cerita Sakura ataupun pergi dari situ.

**..oTBCo..**

Yosh! Akhirnya chapter dua selesai. Hufft~ #ngelap keringat.

Gomen ne updatenya siput. Kelas tiga benar-benar memakan habis waktuku. Alhasil, fic-ku teronggok di pojok ruang tergelap dan terdalam yang sulit kujamah. #halah.

Dan sepertinya, chapter selanjutnya bakal lama lagi updatenya. Gomenasai… u.u. Soalnya, aku mau konsen dulu di Duniaku yang satunya. Mungkin sekitar dua bulanan. Sampai Ujian Nasional selesai. Hehe…

Oh ya, aku sangat berterima kasih atas respon yang masuk di chapter satu kemarin. Buat ** .71, karimahbgz, Natsuya.32, iru iru g, Jian jiun, **_**Maruyama Harumi, , ichi yukaiyun, pratiwirahim, May azu, dan semua silent readers.**_

Domo arigatou gozaimasu, minna… m(_ _)m

Akhir kata,

Berkenan untuk review? ^^,,

.

.

**05-03-2013**

**Blue Chrysanthemum**


End file.
